


A Night to Remember

by lightforl



Category: Death Note
Genre: Ballroom dances, Letters, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightforl/pseuds/lightforl
Summary: So with this being my first actual work since I was a literal child, I do hope this story comes off as interesting. I want to thank my wonderful friend who inspired this through our role plays and who supported me an endless amount on days where I couldn’t come up with the right words to write. So please go follow her @ Light-kun on Tumblr, I promise you won’t regret it.That being said, please enjoy what is a work in progress.
Relationships: L x Light - Relationship, Lawlight - Relationship, Light x L
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> So with this being my first actual work since I was a literal child, I do hope this story comes off as interesting. I want to thank my wonderful friend who inspired this through our role plays and who supported me an endless amount on days where I couldn’t come up with the right words to write. So please go follow her @ Light-kun on Tumblr, I promise you won’t regret it.  
> That being said, please enjoy what is a work in progress.

Light’s fingers lazily grazed the rim of his cup of tea at the kitchen table during breakfast. He stared at Sayu then back at his tea as he remembered the ball she had insisted on attending was today. His head practically pounded at the thought of loud music blaring through the small room as couples crashed into one another while attempting to dance. He stared up at his sister dramatically as their mother’s voice rang throughout the kitchen before she disappeared into the living room. She had been consistent in reminding Light to watch his sister while they danced, as they couldn’t possibly afford for everyone in the family to attend the dance. “Light, you keep a close eye on your sister! Sayu, you stay close to Light and don’t dare leave the dance without your brother! Curfew is at midnight!” Their mother’s tone sounded stern and strict, yet cheerful enough that it made it hard for both siblings to have a problem with any of the rules set, no matter how miserable a babysitting gig at a ballroom sounded. That was until she mentioned the curfew...

“At midnight?! The dance will onl-“

“Shhh, she’s already extended enough with midnight being the curfew.” Light reminded as he stood from his seat, moving to place his dishes in the sink. He walked back to where their mother stood in the living room, seeing her pin pieces of fabric together in an attempt to finish Sayu’s dress before the dance. You see, Light’s family had barely peeked into the lower middle class. At this time, it wasn’t uncommon for his and Sayu’s parents to cut back on a number of items in hopes of saving enough for dinner. Because of their level of poverty, it also wasn’t uncommon for Light to begin working a number of jobs in hopes of helping his parents with their expenses. In addition to this, his role as the older sibling in the family asked of a caring and noble personality, which unfortunately meant giving up a number of his own items to sale when he found out his younger sister had begged to attend a dance. 

He watched their mother delicately touch pieces of fabric that were easily worth 60 yen and couldn’t help but feel a sense of sorrow fill him. ‘Sayu deserves this dance...she has hardly asked of anything at all, she deserves this...’ he thought to himself as he leaned to kiss his mother on the cheek, the knowledge lingering in his mind that the fabric used for her dress was easily the most expensive thing they owned as of now. But it was all worth it. With Sayu’s hard work and patience for her family’s situation, she deserved something good.  
—-  
“The toasts, the dances, the weird dinner...there’s no reason for these things to be so long.” He practically grumbled to himself as he slipped into the shower. At this point, there were only two main things that were bothering Light... 1) Sayu would most definitely not want to stick to his rules for 9 hours and 2) he was gay... with Light’s handsome looks and charming personality, he was easily a magnet for girls at events like these. The thought of acting interested as a closeted, young male bothered him beyond extent. “It’s just one night...” he reminded himself as he began to get ready for the night.  
—-  
“Light, it’ll be one moment! It’s not that deep!” 

“It is deep! Mom will /kill me/ if anything happens to you!” He retorted childishly as Sayu begged to dance alone.

“Light, /please/ no boy will speak to me if they see me with you! Please, please...one dance, I I promise to go find you afterwards. Look, you can go into that room and I’ll go find you  
/immediately/ after I’m done. Please...” Light rolled his eyes at her reply, feeling his headache grow with every beat of the music. 

“Alright! Fine, but you owe me...and we can’t let mom find out about this, deal? Or else I’ll end up getting into problems for tonight...” he sighed as his younger sister squealed with excitement, hugging him tightly before running to join the crowd dancing to every beat and rhythm they could pick up on.

Light on the other hand, rushed inside in hopes of getting away from the growing crowd. He moved about the room, admiring the beautiful art hung on the walls before making himself comfortable on a small couch in front of a fireplace, his body fully relaxing until the curtains to the room flew open. 

“O-oh! I’m sorry, pardon me...I didn’t realize, perhaps I shouldn’t be back here...” Light apologized awkwardly as he quickly stood, his eyes meeting with another young man’s. In the shadows of the small room, they seemed grey almost...his hair was pitch black and fell to his neck in wonderful waves that stuck out in various directions in an odd manor...despite his style being too gothic for Light’s taste, the man seemed...attractive...especially so when he began to speak.

“Don’t apologize, even I have to get away from it after a while...” he chuckled, moving to sit besides Light. 

“Please, sit...I understand the need for privacy during these events...though I take that this is your first ball? I don’t think we’ve met at these events before... I’m L Lawliet.” He offered kindly as he stepped towards Light, moving to sit next to him. 

“Yes, this in fact is my first...I’m Light, Light Yagami.” Light replied politely as he warily sat back down, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with the idea of leaning back against the couch and relaxing. 

“So what brings you here? Family obligation? You don’t seem quite interested at all...” L chuckled, clearly insistent to pursue a conversation with the handsome man in the room.

“It’s like you’re a mind reader...I’m here watching after my sister...and no, I typically don’t have much of an interest in these things...it’s too flashy and too loud...I’d prefer a calmer setting.” He sighed softly, seeing as L began to look around the room.

“Watching your sister? Well, you’re doing a wonderful job, Light-kun.” L spoke charismatically despite Light’s clear distaste in his humor.  
“I apologize...I did not mean to offend Light-kun, I was merely attempting to break the ice...” L reassured him before beginning to sit straighter, gazing at him softly. 

“Though I can guarantee you that the long face is because you lack the company of  
/interesting/ people...Tell me, have you spoken to anyone around here yet?” His voice was soft and tender, yet deep and caring...Light could tell that deep down his tone was more towards the monotone spectrum, however...

“Hardly-“ Light chuckled embarrassingly. “Truly, I’m never like this...I’ve just never taken quite an interest in these things...I don’t exactly know how to dance and the people around me are all brand new...I’d rather not experiment with these things at a dance so...high class...” he continued to speak modestly as he watched L’s eyes gleam.

“I fully understand the concept of these things being intimidating at first, however...may I add that you are certainly not the type of person anyone would frown upon...I’ve heard great things about you, your work in the community and your overachievement in school despite the number of jobs you hold. I take you must be more shy than anything.” L’s words caused Light to blush brightly, his face suddenly being overwhelmed with heat.

“Oh no, really, it’s just lack of expertise in these things...” 

“Then give me the honors of teaching you...we will step outside into the garden if it’s of any comfort to you. The music already blares past these walls, so please...allow me to do this for you. We can’t let the fireplace be the only highlight of your night.” L spoke sweetly as he watched the younger slowly become more convinced.

“You’re asking me to dance...?” Light bit his lip nervously, thoughts swarming his head before standing confidently. “Alright, Sir Lawliet...but just one dance...and I’d rather take your offer to go out into the garden...”  
——-

Laughter rang through the garden as both men danced through the paths of beautiful flowers and bright plants. With time, their comfort level grew as they spun each other, mimicking the way couples often dances. 

“Okay! You have that part, now come closer...” L laughed, attempting to hold his dance partner in place. “Now you take two steps back...and I’ll spin you...” he spoke as he demonstrated, quickly spinning Light three times before pulling him to his chest, their eyes meeting intensely as the boisterous music slowly came to an end.

“Oh...I-I guess it’s time to go inside...” Light spoke in a daze long after the music had ended, his eyes unable to be removed from L’s. 

“We don’t have to...” L spoke in slight desperation as his hand moved to caress Light’s cheek. “Are you willing to learn a slow dance...?” He offered quietly as the sound of slow guitars rang through the atmosphere.

“Sir Lawliet, I’m not quite sure I should-“ 

“L...just call me, L...please, won’t you give your dance partner the honor one last time? This is the final song of the night anyways...” Light’s eyes sparkled brightly underneath the moonlight as the music played, his feet slowly swaying from side to side as L held him closer.

“L...I shouldn’t be doing this...” Light spoke softly as his hands clutched onto L tighter. Despite his 

“And why is that...? Is something of the matter...?” L replied carefully as he cradled the younger man’s cheek tenderly.

“I-I shouldn’t because...because I know I won’t want to leave...and I know we can’t keep doing this forever, this has been too much...” 

“Darling...dare to be different...we can make this work, we don’t have to part here...” both men looked at each other carefully, hands moving to hold onto each other desperately as the final dance ended. 

“I’m willing to compromise and see what we can do...but you must promise me to keep things slow...I’ve never been with...”

“It’s okay! It’s okay, don’t worry...so long as I can see you again, I’m willing to move at your pace, Light...now come on, you mentioned babysitting someone here tonight?” L laughed softly as he grabbed his hand gently. 

“Come on, let’s go find your sister. I will be in charge of giving you and your sibling a ride home on the carriage...and tomorrow, you and I will meet up again to see what we’ll do about this...how does that sound?” 

Light nodded with a gentle sigh as he gazed at him dreamily, allowing his companion to lead him back inside.  
——

The crickets chirped loudly that night as Light and Sayu lay on Light’s bed, both staring up at the ceiling. Both siblings sighed contently, the thought of L coming by their home the next morning bringing butterflies to Light’s stomach as Sayu continued to obsess over the dance she had with the new friends she had made. 

“Light...?”

“Yeah?”

“I had a great night... thank you...”

“Me too, Sayu...now go to your room, I have company in the morning...”  
———

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you have any questions, comments, concerns, etc, feel free to contact me @ Lightforl on Tumblr


End file.
